criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Avantia
Avantia:The Conspirers is the 3rd episode from the fanmade series Mysteries From the Future Regions Setting to take place in the fictional country of avantia,the former kingdom where the events of Beast Quest series of comics and video game happend ceturies ago,its divided into 8 regions: Bluestone Highland Is the first region in avantia,focus on a mysterious company opened and made many branches quickly in the region and selling the lands of the region without premission,and the complains of these selling deals not being real. Cases: *Case #1-Avantia,A New Beginning *Case #2- *Case #3- *Case #4-Debt of the Dead *Case #5-It's All a Confidence Game *A.I:The Trick of the Decade The Grand boundary Is the 2nd region,it featured a touring and historical-nature region with many monuments and ancient structures,focus on a suspicious excavations made by mysterious establishment around many monuments across the region,and a history association spreading theory that the ancient avantians build all these great monuments because they had a super technology they got from the aliens,and their doubts that there is an ancient chronicles proves their theory buried in lost cities under the ground,and thier doubts that all these excavtions real aim is to find these lost cites and its chronicles to hide the truth. Cases: *Case #6- *Case #7- *Case #8-Axe Murder *Case #9- *Case #10-The Lost Wisdom *A.I:The Chronicles of Avantia Stonewin Pit Is the 3rd region,it features a region with a volcanic land,its name is based on stonewin,the biggest volcano in the country which is inactive and extinct now,focus on a suspicous expermint performed and funded by Enigma Labs(the biggest influent tech company in avantia company that dominiating over many science and tech business all over avantia) aiming to made the stonewin volcano erupt again(under the pretext of producing energy) which will make a severe radiational pollution(because of the rare radiocative elements under stonewin land) and danger on the civillans,and the suspicion covering this dangerous expirment real aims. Cases: *Case #11- *Case #12- *Case #13- *Case #14-Hot Mess *Case #15-Journey to the Center of the Volcano *A.I:Fiery Depths Snowflake Peaks Is the 4th region,abbrev as the snowflake,it featured the northen region with cold tempretures,mountaines,caves and forsets(this don't forbid that it's modern like the other regions),it can be consirded as the wilderness of avantia,also mount atlon,the highest mount in avantia is here,it has 2 plotlines:the first is on claims of some people about yeti and some other long vanished or legendary creatures (like the mutated orcs,saber toothed tigers,ichthyosaurs,similators of pterosaurs...etc)mysterious appearances in the region,the second is on the sudden disappeance of the super hovercraft Nanook(which carries over 6000 people and one of the first super hovercrafts who could walk on any kind of surfaces:water,ice,rocks,lands..etc)in its first voyage. Cases : *Case #16- *Case #17- *Case #18-Eye of the Snowstorm *Case #19-Rescue Mission in Nowhere *Case #20-In Cold Blood (AV) *Case #21-A Song of Snow and Fire *A.I:Frozen Vagueness Green Coast Is the 5th region,it's a big and very various region,between the big cities,forests,wildlife,shores,beaches..also Querynum,avantia's capital is in south of this region.it has 2 plotlines:the first is on a mysterious pirates attacks (physical and digital attacks) on the region targets the tourisit ships,the commerical ships,and threats the beachs of the country,which afftect the tourism negativaly,the second is on an anonymous figure that targeting the important structures in the region,and discovering the link between them both and the "disappearnce" of the Nanook. Cases : *Case #22- *Case #23- *Case #24- *Case #25- *Case #26-The Thirteenth Target *Case #27-Countdown to Disaster (AV) *A.I:A Danger from the West Central Plains Is the 6th region,its an agricultural-industrial region and has many agricultural and industrial locations,focus on a mystrious substance spreaded across the region by unknown method and had strange affects especially on animals and robots and turned them into a havoc-wreaking beasts,and that substance also effects on the lobsters,as it turned them to produce new speciman from lobesters that demolished the fishing and threat the marine biodivrsity.and investigating who is behind this substance and how and why they made this. Cases: *Case #28- *Case #29- *Case #30-Water is Still Troubled *Case #31-Like A Brute *Case #32-Beast Control *A.I:Boiling Point Windy Sinkages (winding hollows) Is the 7th region,also know as the "winding holllows".the Avantian Space Technology and Research Agency (also known as ASTRA or ASRA for short)HQs is in it..focus on the ASRA shady plan to build a super chronosphere(a device creates a spehre that allows its users to teleoport a huge distance alomst instantly)over avantia,and they are keeping it a top secret,and the NIB trying to find out why ASRA covering that project by the complete secrecy,the thing that makes it suspicious. Cases : *Case #33- *Case #34- *Case #35-Sudden Twist *Case #36-15 Mins Till Launch *Case #37-Racing the Time *A.I:Top Secret:Operation Chrono Storm Misty Deserts Is the 8th and final region,it features a desert area not inhabitanted heavily (like snowflake peaks),focus on the NIB biggest discovery:the true motive behind the accomapny between Enigma Labs and the ASRA in building the super chronosphere and the from-heaven-teleport expirment:to make a communication link between them and the galactic aliens and creatures and with inside-earth ones(whose enigma labs communicated with them through "something known"),so they(these creatures),would give Enigma Labs the dimension gap device(a superpower device that can break the dimensions and the time-place and can make a time travel and total mutation)so they can combine it with the super chronosphere to turn it to a dimension-travelling super apocalyptic device,to drag avantia into a "great mutation" like the one happened in many countries more than 30 years before the events during the world war III,the NIB and the justice enforcenment agenicies all over avantia must work together to stop this madness and discover the true motives behind it. Cases: *Case #38-Breaking News (AV) *Case #39-Out of the Blue (AV) *Case #40-Sense the Evil *Case #41-Passing the Twisted Path *Case #42-Gateway to the Doom *Case #43-Horizons of Loss (might change) *A.I:The Truth is in Here:Dawn of Chaos Gallery AVTeaser.jpg|model teaser